Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio controlled and activated wristwatch memory aid device control system for monitoring appointmenmts and tasks, and more particularly to a control system for voice commanding appointments and tasks.
The present invention relates to an audio controlled and activated wristwatch memory aid device which provide for the entry of data by voice recognition reading or keying of the characters of the data, and particularly to an improved terminal where data entry operations do not interfere withother operations as may be required to data with respect to which is to be read or entered, thereby, reducing the time and increasing the efficiency and productivity of information management operations.
The invention relates generally to voice recognition, and more particularly to speaker dependent voice recognition applied to information communication systems, and is more specifically directed towards a method for programming communication devices to recognize and respond to voice commands.